The present invention relates to vehicle security, and, more particularly, to a programmer for programmable vehicle security systems.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
There are also other features of many conventional vehicle security systems, such as the ability to place the system in a valet mode so that others may use the vehicle without triggering the alarm. In addition, many of the various features available may be selected to be different than system defaults. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688 to the assignee of the present application discloses a programmable vehicle security system wherein an installer or user may make feature selections upon entering a programming mode.
As disclosed, entry into the program mode is achieved by: turning the ignition switch to the on position, pressing the valet switch for four seconds and releasing the switch. The valet switch is then pressed and held for another four seconds and a designated switch on a remote transmitter is pressed. The system will confirm entry into the program mode by chirping the alarm siren. While in this mode, the valet switch is kept depressed and the button on the remote transmitter is pressed to enter the installer program mode. Momentarily pressing the valet switch and releasing it will increment the program mode to the next feature. The net result is that the valet switch is used to scroll down the customer or installer set-up or feature selection menu. Another button on the remote transmitter may be used to select between the factory default settings and the desired programmable setting.
Of course, there are many variations of routines to enter the program mode and select the various selectable features. One approach to simplify the labor intensive conventional step-by-step procedure for programming a vehicle security system is to use a personal computer 10, having appropriate software for communicating with the vehicle security system controller 12 via the cable 11 as shown in FIG. 1. The installer may then select, via a displayed computer menu, the various settings desired to be downloaded to the controller 12. Unfortunately, using a personal computer 10 for such an operation is relatively expensive. In addition, a conventional personal computer 10 may be subjected to damage. Even a notebook computer may not be sufficiently rugged for use in the typical installation setting.
In view of the foregoing background it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive and rugged programmer and method for programming vehicle security systems.
These and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle security system programmer including a housing and a plurality of manually settable switches carried by the housing. The vehicle security system is switchable to a programming mode responsive to a programming mode signal, and when in the programming mode sets a plurality of programmable features responsive to feature programming signals. The programmer also includes programming mode means in the housing for communicating to the programmable vehicle security system the programming mode signal. Accordingly, the programmer can set the vehicle security system to the programming mode. In addition, the programmer also includes feature programmer means in the housing for communicating to the programmable vehicle security system a plurality of feature programming signals based upon the settings of the manually settable switches.
The programmer may be set for a number vehicle security systems, and sequentially connected to the vehicle security systems for programming. Moreover, the manual switches and associated circuitry of the programmer in accordance with the invention can be rugged, reliable, and considerably less expensive than current personal computer-based programming approaches.
The programmable vehicle security system may include a plurality of input conductors. Accordingly, the programming mode means and/or the feature programmer means may comprise means for impressing signals on at least one of the input conductors. The means for impressing signals may include means for connecting two of the input conductors together. In some embodiments, the input conductors may include at least one input power conductor, and the means for impressing signals may connect the at least one input power conductor to at least one other conductor.
In an embodiment of the invention, the programmable features are sequentially selectable in the programmable vehicle security system. Accordingly, the feature programmer means comprises sequential setting means cooperating with the programmable vehicle security system for sequentially selecting and setting the programmable features.
Another type of vehicle security system may have a data input bus for receiving one or both of the program mode signal and the feature programming signals. For this variation, the program mode means and/or feature programmer means comprises means for communicating the desired signals on the data input bus.
An interconnecting cable may be provided for temporarily interconnecting the vehicle security system programmer and the vehicle security system. In addition, the vehicle security system programmer may further comprise indicia on the housing adjacent respective switches to identify respective programmable features associated therewith. Accordingly, ease of use is enhanced.
A method aspect of the invention is for programming a programmable vehicle security system. The vehicle security system is switchable to a programming mode responsive to a programming mode signal and when in the programming mode its features may be set responsive to feature programming signals. The method preferably comprises the steps of providing a vehicle security system programmer comprising-a housing and a plurality of manually settable switches carried by the housing, and manually setting the plurality of manually settable switches to desired positions. The method may preferably further include the steps of communicating to the programmable vehicle security system a programming mode signal with the programmer, and communicating to the vehicle security system a plurality of feature programming signals with the programmer based upon the plurality of manually set switches.